A Brand New Light
by Aqua Rainrose
Summary: Hal gets some unexpected news and moves to Central City. Barry's life is taking a new turn, and Wally chooses his hero over his blood. And lastly Hal has some big dark secrets he never wanted anyone to know dragged out and put on display.
1. Chapter 1

A Brand New Light

Chapter 1: A Brand New Dad

"Thank you all for coming." Batman addressed the team, plus all the mentors. Superman was also there, as was Green Lantern, although the latter had no idea why he was there. "There has been something that has come to my attention regarding Superboy."

Superboy stood emotionless, although he squirmed on the inside as attention shifted to him for a few moments.

"While Superman and Lex Luthor were the main genetic donors to Superboy's existence, there was a third, meant to fortify and stabilize the radical Kryptonian DNA." Hal got a sinking feeling in his stomach and Superboy frowned deeply, great one more person to manipulate, or despise him. "This person is Green Lantern Hal Jordan." The Flash whipped around to look at his best friend. The man didn't have a responsible bone in his body, always the party guy. Hal took a good look at Superboy as he turned apprehensive eyes to him. He looked scared of Hal, an expression he didn't like seeing on the boy. With a nod of his head, he had decided what he was going to do.

"Very well then, guess I'm moving to Central City then." Everyone but the dynamic duo looked at him strangely.

"Why Central?" Wally asked.

"Cause I'm going to screw up at this, so I'm going to need someone who is good with kids that can help me in a…Flash." Hal snickered at the last word and Barry looked at him in awe.

"You can accept parenthood just like that?" Superman asked him.

"Can't hurt to try." Hal glared, he then turned masked eyes to Superboy. "That is, if he'll let me." Superboy turned his eyes to the side and nodded.

"Then it's settled." Batman walked away with Robin in tow.

"Hey, Flash you think you could e-mail me some house listings by the end of the day? I have to go see Carol, that is going to be a pain."

"Broke up with her again?" Barry raised an eyebrow under his mask, not that anyone could see it, but Hal knew he did.

"More like brought down the Ferris Aircraft roof with the screaming and yelling and name calling." Hal rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll have the listings for you later." Hal smiled, and waved before turning back to Superboy.

"I'll be back by night fall to make some dinner for you and Miss Martian." Hal turned back to the transporter and zeta'd to Coast City. Powering down he headed for Ferris Aircraft. Walking inside he found Carol.

"Jordan, there you are." She hissed.

"Yeah, hey Carol, I need to talk to you about my schedule."

"What about it?"

"I need to have it 9am to 6pm Monday through Friday, And only if you extremely need me on Saturday and Sunday."

"Why in the hell would you need a schedule like that?"

"I just need it, it's none of your business what goes on in my personal life. I am addressing you as the top employee to the manager."

"Fine whatever, but it is now Sunday so get lost, I'll be e-mailing you the new schedule." Hal thanked her and drove to his apartment to gather his clothes and talk to the manager about breaking his lease. He didn't have any thing like furniture to haul so all he had was his clothes and a few personal possessions. It was the one good thing about being an interstellar cop. Squaring that away he looked at his watch, and he noticed he had just enough time to go to the grocery store and get back to the mountain. He picked up the ingredients before heading to the mountain. Zetaing in he placed his suitcase by the end of the island and unloaded the groceries. Activating his ring he used light constructs to gather everything he needed. He smiled as Miss Martian came into the kitchen.

"Hello, Green Lantern, what is for dinner?"

"We're having Mexican tonight. Everything from burritos, to tacos and rice. I used to work at a Burrito Nation in the kitchen, so I know my way around a Mexican dish or two. And please call me Hal." He grinned and winked at Miss Martian. He quickly turned around and got to work. Soon the Mountain was filled with the delicious smells of Mexican. Robin skirted into the room along with Kid Flash.

"OMG OMG OMG Hal is making Mexican. SWEET!" Barry came in after Wally and zipped to the table.

"This is amazing, please tell me you made enough to feed all of us?" Hal chuckled as he fried up some home made tortillas.

"Of course I did, I knew if you two had caught wind of me making Mexican I would be accosted by a bird and two black holes." Robin grinned and held out a note for Hal.

_ Send him with a Burrito and a side of rice._ The note said with a small doodle of a bat in the bottom corner. Hal laughed and nodded as the oven went off and he pulled out the burrito wraps and got the rice off the burner. He made up Batman and Robin's plate and sent the bird on his way before dishing up Barry's and Wally's followed by Miss Martian's and Superboy's plate. Hal grinned as Wally's and Barry's eyes lit up at the huge amount of food on the plate.

"Superboy, come to dinner." He called to the raven haired teen that was watching the static on the TV. Superboy got up and came to the dinner table where he started to eat the food that had been placed in front of him. He blinked in surprise at the good taste and ate more. Once he finished Hal swept his plate up with a light construct and started to clean up. "Why don't you get clean up get ready for bed." Hal smiled and took a list from Barry, and looked it over. He peered over the paper at Superboy. "Hey, what's up? Why aren't you getting ready for bed?" Superboy looked at him.

"You were serious?" Hal placed his hands on his hips.

"Deathly, serious. March my new son." Superboy glared at him for a bit before going to do what Hal asked. "Hmmmm, can't keep calling him kid or Superboy, gotta think of a name." Hal pondered it over it as he looked up the addresses on his laptop. They looked good, they would have to check them out personally. He pulled up a list of boy names. He scrolled through them and the name stood out among the rest. As Superboy walked in he waved the clone over.

"What?" Hal looked at him.

"What do you think about the name Conner? After all you are going to need a name. We can't keep calling you Superboy, you'll need one for the neighbors and when we sign you up for school once we are moved into the house."

"Conner is fine, what about my last name?" Hal scratched the back of his head.

"How about Kent? After all you don't want Luthor's last name, or mine."

"Why don't you want me to have your last name?" Hal looked away and he look like he was ashamed of himself.

"Just trust me on this."

"Okay, Conner Kent then."

"Let's get you into bed." Conner rolled his eyes and got up and went to his room with Hal following behind. Opening the door to his room Hal frowned at the Spartan room. When they moved he was going to fill this kid's room with everything he could want. Conner got into bed and Hal pulled the blankets up and kissed his forehead. "Good night Conner." Hal got up and left the room so he could do more research on the houses.

Author's Note: I'm having some writer's block. So don't worry if you've had a request don't worry, I am working on all the stories. Just be patient okay.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brand New Light

Chapter 2: A Brand New House

Miss Martian floated into the living room where she felt the negative vibes coming from. She Saw Hal tossing and turning in his sleep in a night terror. Forgetting human morals for a moment she entered his mind. She gasped at what she saw, and the cruel cackle chilled her to her bones. She would have to talk to someone about this, but for now she rearranged the mindscape so he would have a sweet dream. The black haired woman faded away and she caught a flash of blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. That confused her but she was too tired to care. She exited his mind to a soft soothing chuckle. She floated back to her room and fell asleep.

Hal woke up slightly refreshed, last night had started off as nightmare, but it evened out into a blissful dream, and he could only remember blond hair and blue eyes. Getting up he headed to the communal showers to get ready for the day and saw Conner exiting his room, dressed and ready.

"Oh hey Conner let me get ready and I'll make some breakfast." Conner nodded and headed to the living room. Hal quickly got showered and changed. Entering the kitchen he quickly used light constructs to gather eggs, bacon, pans, and spices. Making a quick breakfast he dished it up to Conner before gathering his jacket. "I'll be back around five, then we'll go look at three houses that I picked." Rushing out the door he zeta'd to Coast city. Conner finished his breakfast before going to walk Wolf. Miss Martian woke up a few hours later a little disgruntled from lack of sleep when she saw the Flash eating. She snapped awake and floated over to him.

"Hey Flash may I ask you a question?" He looked at her with his mouth full and nodded. "Are prostitutes bad people?" Barry swallowed the food in his mouth and looked at Miss Martian.

"Before I answer your question, this wouldn't happen to do anything with Hal Jordan would it?" He raised an eyebrow under his mask. The martian girl flushed.

"I didn't mean to, he was having a night terror and I just wanted to help." Barry chuckled and held his hands up.

"It's okay Megan. I wasn't accusing you, relax." She took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I know humans find it a great breach of privacy." Barry smiled and sat the girl down.

"It's okay, I'm glad you soothed his night terror. But as for your question, containing the person in question of course, no he's not a bad person. However Hal's personal experience into the world of sexual pleasures started good, but it didn't end well. And when he told someone he trusted she used it to verbally abuse and control him. But Conner is going to bring confidence and light to his darkened life. Besides Batman had already known about Hal's past. You have nothing to worry about." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"If you are sure. Then I feel relieved. Thank you Flash." He chuckled and hugged her.

"It was my pleasure, and please, if you worry about this again, come and talk to me, we'll get it sorted out." She nodded and hugged him before floating away. Conner came back in with Wolf on his heels.

"Flash what are you doing here?"

"Oh dropping off Hal's car keys, I had borrowed it because my car had broken down. He'll need it today when you go look at the houses. I can run home since my car got fixed today. I have to get going." He smiled and ran off to the zeta tubes. Conner looked down at the floor, it was hard to believe that soon he would have a house to live in, with a parent figure to look after him and his wants, to care for him, to have meals with, to maybe even love him. Conner felt an itch under his skin in anticipation, so he settled into the couch to watch the static.

Hal sighed as he zipped down his flightier suit. He had had a confrontation with Carol and it didn't leave him in a happy place. She had said some horrid stuff to him and he just wanted to go home. But he had to buck up, he was going to pick up his kid, and go see these houses. Leaving the changing rooms, Carol pushed him up against a wall.

"Hey you little whore, just remember I'm the only one that will love and touch that dirty and horrid body of yours." Then she was gone. Slipping down the wall he put his head in his hands and looked despondently down at the ground. If he had known sharing his deepest darkest secret with her. At first she was so supportive, caring, and just the best. Then she started abusing him like this, and worse. He had nightmares about some of the things she did to him in the confidence of his bed. Sighing and running his fingers through his hair and got up. No time to be sorry for himself, Conner is waiting for him. He walked quickly out of the airport and to the zeta tubes. Arriving in the cave he walked into the living room to see Conner peering anxiously at him. This made him smile and made his whole day better. Walking over to him he smiled.

"Hey champ, ready to look at some houses?" Conner nodded and got off the couch and they walked together to the zeta tubes to go to Central City. Before they went through Hal snagged his keys off the counter and they went through the tubes. They walked a few blocks to a car garage there they picked up his green mustang. He had traded his orange one for this one after he got the Green Lantern ring. He unlocked it and got in with Conner in the passenger side and he started it up and drives out of the parking complex. He pulled up to the first house and got out. It was a large first story house and they had small front yard. Hal hummed and went inside to find the realtor waiting for them. As they toured the house, it had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen, but it just didn't feel right.

"It doesn't feel right." Conner stated and Hal nodded.

"I agree, this isn't the one for us." Hal said goodbye to the realtor and they got back into the car. Heading to the next house Hal decided to put on some music. Suddenly Ariana Grande came blaring out of the speakers. Fumbling to turn it down he looked at the speakers in question.

"Oh that's right, Barry had the car last. He has some weird taste in music." He turned it down and they arrived at the new place. Hal frowned. This had not been the picture that had been displayed on the internet. Getting out his frown deepened, the yard, if you could call it that, was fenced in and small. The realtor came out in a hurry to meet them. Conner frowned, the small space reminded him of his time in Cadmus.

"Hello, and welcome, um would you like to start the tour now?" Hal fixed the realtor with a glare.

"This was not what was on the site, in fact this is the opposite of what was listed. This is not a large two story house with a big spacious yard, I am not interested and be lucky I am not reporting you for false advertisement."

Hal and Conner climbed back into the charger.

"That was a bust." Conner growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I saved the best for last, then we'll go to the cave and have some dinner." He smiled reassuringly and started the car up and drove away. The next song came on, slow dance with a stranger, and Hal started to bop his head to the beat. They finally pulled up to a house on the edge of the city. It was large and three stories, had a spacious front and back yard. Conner smiled and they got out of the car. Meeting with the realtor they explored the house. On the first floor was a large kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The second floor had an office, two bedrooms, a master bath and half bath, and a door that lead up to the loft of the third floor of the house. Looking out the window there was a huge back yard with plenty of space and a large fence blocking the view from the other houses. Hal smiled, and looked at Conner.

"I think this is the one, what about you?" Conner nodded, he liked the big open spaces. "And I think that this should be your room. What do you think?" Conner looked at him with large eyes.

"This, is going to be my room?" He looked around at the large spacious loft.

"All yours buddy, so what do you say?" Conner nodded. Hal smiled and cut the realtor a check for the down payment right then and there. Hal smiled as they made their way back to the cave and he made dinner, before sending Conner off to bed.


End file.
